Love and Lucky
by HikariNoMikan
Summary: Love and Lucky, itu adalah tempat dimana kita bertemu, berkenalan, tempat pertemuan kencan pertama kita, dan tempat dimana aku tahu bahwa kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama. GrayxLucy, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou Minna, kenalkan saya HikariNoMikan author baru di , yoroshiku ne~  
Sebenarnya saya telah menjadi silent reader selama bertahun-tahun dan pernah mencoba mempublish fanfic dengan akun Flowrin Dragneel, tapi entah kenapa dengan serangkaian cerita yang sulit dijelaskan akhirnya akun itu terlupakan~  
Jadilah saya membuat akun baru dan jika boleh ingin mempublish fanfic yang dulu saya publish di akun lama saya, jadi jangan tuduh saya plagiat ya jika semuanya menemukan fanfic yang sama dengan akun lama saya XD

Sebenarnya saya akan membuat pairiing NaLu, tapi jika dilihat Natsu tidak cocok dengan personaliti yang saya beri, dan rambutnya terlalu, ehm, unik untuk dunia yang saya buat jadi dunia nyata di fanfic ini.

Tanpa banyak cingcong, inilah saya persembahkan fanfic FAIRY TAIL ROMANCE GRAYLU (GrayxLucy) ^_^

Disclaimer : Daya tidak memiliki Fairy Tail dan saya jelas bukan Hiro Mashima, jika jika iya pairing NaLu akan bertebaran dimana-mana

Warning : AU, OOC (saya rombak sifat dan karakter pemainnya) , Geje, misstypo, garing, dsb

**Love and Lucky**

Sebuah Kedai kopi yang terletak di kota Magnolia dikenal sangat nyaman bagi semua kalangan, mau dia mahasiswa yang sedang mengerjakan skripsi, pasangan muda yang berkencan, Business man yang mengadakan pertemuan, maupun orang yang sedang bersantai.

Kedai tersebut tidak mematok harga yang tinggi, meskipun pamornya semakin meningkat, penataan ruangnya juga tidak pernah dirubah, kedai kopi tersebut sudah baik apa adanya.

Nama kedai tersebut adalah Love and Lucky. Katanya sih sesuai dengan namanya banyak orang yang sudah merasakan manis pahitnya cinta maupun keburuntungan di sana, makanya banyak yang percaya kedai tersebut bukan kedai biasa dan semakin banyaklah orang yang datang ke sana.

Tapi seorang pelanggan Love and Lucky sama sekali tidak percaya hal seperti itu, ia sering datang kesana karena suasananya yang nyaman, ia adalah Lucy, seorang gadis yang acuh dan sedikit kasar, ia biasanya duduk di kursi pojok dekat jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan jalan raya kota Magnolia sambil membaca buku dan menyesap kopi kesukaannya.

Tak terkecuali di hari Minggu yang cerah ini, Lucy berjalan dengan tenang kearah kedai tersebut dengan menenteng tas selempangnya. Ia kemudian membuka pintu yang dipasang lonceng pintu sehingga setiap kedatangan konsumen dapat diketahui.

Ia berjalan ke arah counter dan antri untuk memesan, saat akan gilirannya ia melihat bahwa Barista untuk hari ini adalah seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut berantakan yang tertutupi topi dan menggunakan celemek kedai berwarna hijau.

Lucy sering sekali melihatnya bahkan setiap ia kesana selalu pemuda itu yang melayaninya, terkadang ia berpikir apa tidak ada karyawan lain disana. Ia mendengus, setidaknya pelayanan dan tempatnya bagus, pikirnya.

"Selamat pagi, anda mau pesan apa nona?" seseorang berkata dengan sopan, gadis yang ditanya tersentak dari lamunannya, ia melihat pemuda yang jadi bahan lamunan sekarang dihadapannya dan memandanginya dengan sopan. "Uh iya, Vanilla Latte satu." Ia menjawab agak kasar.

Barista tersebut tersenyum. "Baiklah, Vanilla Latte satu, segera datang!" serunya bersemangat. Seperti biasa ia berjalan ke belakang dan mulai menyiapkan pesanan Lucy, sedangkan gadis itu berjalan ke Serving Table, tempat dimana Barista memberikan pesanan pelanggan supaya tidak membuat pelanggan lain menunggu terlalu lama, karena saat seorang Barista melayani seorang pelanggan, Barista lain akan menggantikannya dan melayani pelanggan selanjutnya, begitu juga seterusnya.

Lucy melirik kearah Barista lain yang sekarang sedang melayani pelanggan selanjutnya, ia seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan wajah ramah, gadis itu juga memakai baju putih dan celemek dan topi hijau seperti pemuda tadi, ia terlihat sangat manis.

'Kenapa aku selalu dilayani oleh laki-laki tadi padahal ada Barista lain? Kalo kupikir-pikir aneh juga.' Pikir Lucy heran. Kemudian ia melihat pemuda tadi kembali dengan membawa Vanilla Latte kesukaannya.

"Silakan, Vanilla Latte satu totalnya 50J." kata si Barista sambil mengetik sesuatu di Cashier Machine. Lucy memberikan uangnya yang pas dan mengambil Latte tersebut. "Trims," katanya pelan, sedikit takut karena pikirannya tadi tentang 'kebetulan karena selalu dilayani oleh orang yang sama.'

Tak melirik lagi, ia berjalan ke mejanya yang sedikit terpencil, sehingga jarang ditempati kecuali oleh dirinya, Lucy duduk dan mengeluarkan buku bacaannya hari itu. Semuanya kemudian berjalan seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana?" Seorang gadis berambut pendek bertanya pada temannya. "Apa maksudmu?" Jawab seorang pemuda di sampingnya, ia kelihatan salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Jangan bilang kau masih tidak berani." Kata gadis itu dengan nada mengejek, ia berjalan kea rah bahan toppingan di dapur kedai tersebut dan menaburkan choco granule ke cappuccino yang ia pegang sedang si pemuda pura-pura sibuk mengocok milkshake Stroberi di tangannya.

"Aku benar kan? Sampai kapan kau akan begitu Gray? Sudah ajak saja ia berkenalan." Gadis itu berjalan kembali ke dekatnya dan memandangnya dengan kesal. Pemuda bernama Gray menghela napas. "Sudahlah, aku janji suatu saat akan mengajaknya berkenalan. Tenang saja." Ia menjawab sambil menuang milkshake tersebut ke sebuah gelas besar.

"Selalu itu yang kaukatakan! Dasar pengecut, aku sudah capek selalu harus minggir supaya kau dapat melayani gadis itu saat ia datang, sudah setengah tahun kau begini, jika kau suka padanya cepat dekati dia!" Gadis itu menatap temannya dengan tajam, dahinya berkerut. Gray sama sekali tidak takut, dengan dingin ia menatap temannya ."Sudahlah Lisanna, jangan campuri urusanku, tuh pelangganmu menunggu," dengan itu Gray mendorong gadis bernama Lisanna itu membuatnya hampir menumpahkan Cappuccino di tangannya.

"Hei hati-hati aku nanti harus membuatnya ulang!"


	2. Chapter 2

Gray merenung, sejak temannya Lisanna menegurnya ia jadi berpikir bahwa gadis itu ada benarnya juga, sudah setengah tahun laki-laki berumur 19 tahun itu menyukai Lucy, ia mengingat masa lalunya, Gray adalah pria yang pintar, tetapi sayangnya malas, ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur daripada belajar.

Saat ujian akhir sekolah menengah ia dipaksa belajar dan mengikuti kursus intensif oleh orang tuanya, membuatnya selamat dari jurang kehancuran, tapi setelah itu Gray bebas dan ia mencoba untuk masuk ke Universitas, tentu saja sifat lamanya kembali dan sekarang tidak ada yang membimbingnya belajar, membuatnya tidak diterima.

Setelah itu ia mencoba peruntungannya dengan melamar pekerjaan, namun seorang sarjana saja susah mendapat pekerjaan sekarang, apalagai lulusan sekolah menengah? Jadi 'terdamparlah' Gray di kedai ini, satu-satunya tempat yang menerimanya menjadi karyawan

Untunglah pria berambut hitam itu berpengalaman dibidang penyajian kopi, karena saat ia sekolah kelasnya membuka café untuk menggalang dana, dan ia ditugaskan di bagian kopi.

Gray menyesal telah menyia nyiakan masa sekolahnya, ia bekerja seperti robot, senyumnya kaku dan tidak ikhlas membuat pelanggan takut dan complain kepada Managernya. Si Manager jelas menegurnya dan mengingatkannya supaya lebih ramah jika tidak ia akan dipecat, Gray yang sudah putus asa hampir berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sampai ia bertemu Lucy.

Gray ingat akan saat itu, jam coffee break membuat kedai tempatnya bekerja ramai sekali, ia dan Lisanna, gadis yang lebih dulu bekerja disana kewalahan. Laki-laki itu sudah kesal sekali dan akan meledak, tetapi saat ia menatap pelanggan di depannya ia terpana dan kemarahannya terlupakan. Ia adalah gadis paling cantik yang ia pernah lihat, meski wajahnya kelihatan datar, Gray terhipnotis olehnya.

Sayang gadis itu kemudian berkata dengan kasar "Hei, apa kau mendengarku?!" Gray berkedip dan merasa matanya panas karena terlalu lama memandang gadis itu. "Oh maaf, kau, maksudku, anda pesan apa?" Tanyanya salah tingkah.

Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya. "Vanilla Latte satu." Jawabnya cepat. Gray mengangguk, entah kenapa ia jadi berkeringat. "Baik, silakan tunggu sebentar di Serving table." Gray mengatakan hal itu karena ia yakin gadis yang ia taksir baru pertama kesana, ia belum pernah melihatnya selama bekerja, dan ia sudah bekerja selama 3 bulan di kedai itu.

Laki-laki itu belum pernah merasa gugup seperti itu, bahkan saat menyiapkan pesanan tangannya sampai gemetar, tap kemudian Lisanna tak sengaja menyenggolnya membuat Latte tersebut tumpah sedikit saat dikocok. Mood Gray berubah lagi, dengan gusar ia menyerahkan kopi tersebut kepada Lucy dan tanpa melihat ia berkata "Selamat menikmati dan silahkan datang lagi." katanya cepat.

Anehnya gadis didepannya tampak terkejut dan kemudian sedikit tersipu, tapi kemudian wajahnya menjadi kesal, "Ya, aku akan datang lagi, jika pelayanannya telah membaik."

Sejak saat itu Gray seperti memiliki alasan untuk bekerja, ia jadi tidak begitu dingin dan melayani pelanggan dengan senyuman, Manager serta Lisanna sangat heran melihat perubahannya, tapi gadis berambut cepak itu tersenyum saat ia menanyakannya pada Gray dan diberi tahu alasannya.

"Cinta, sungguh indah ya…" desahnya. Gray mengalihkan pandangan karena malu. "Um, Lis, boleh aku minta bantuanmu?" tanyanya. Lisanna memiringkan kepalanya, yang membuatnya sangat imut dan dapat membuat Gray terpesona jika saja hatinya belum direbut oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Bolehkan kalau saat ia datang ke kedai aku yang melayaninya?" kata Gray. " Buat apa…?"

Gray tampak enggan menjelaskan. "Aku… ingin membuat kesan baru padanya, karena saat itu sikapku sangat kasar. Aku ingin dia tahu 'aku' yang sebenarnya, bukan berdasarkan dari kesan pertama dulu."

"Baiklah boleh saja asal kau tidak mengganggu dan cepat-cepat menyatakan perasaanmu padanya." Jawab Lisanna tersenyum jahil.

Sejak saat itulah kisahnya dengan Lucy dimulai.

Gray mengakhiri lamunannya. 'Memang dia tidak pernah berkata apapun soal sikapku saat pertama bertemu, apa jangan-jangan dia lupa? Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi, mau tak mau aku harus maju duluan,' pikirnya.

"Hari ini menyebalkan sekali." Gumam seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu. Ia hari ini tidak dalam mood yang baik, seorang pelanggannya tidak memberikan tips yang baik, ia terjebak dalam perkelahian para pemabuk di tempatnya bekerja, dimarahi oleh bossnya dan pendapatannya malam itu merupakan yang terburuk selama ia bekerja disana.

Lucy berjalan menuju Love and Lucky, berharap dapat menenangkan syarafnya yang tegang. Karena saat itu masih pagi jadi masih sepi, untung saja karena jika sekali lagi ada hal yang membuatnya kesal ia yakin ia akan mengamuk.

Lucy menunggu Baristanya datang, ia memaklumi slow service mereka karena sekarang masih pagi dan kedai itu kelihatan baru buka, mungkin Barista-baristanya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan hal-hal untuk hari itu.

'Akhirnya datang juga,' pikir si gadis saat melihat seseorang berjalan terburu buru kearahnya. 'Cih, cowok itu lagi, apa mereka benar-benar tidak punya Barista lain apa,' pikirnya ketika tahu itu Gray yang akan melayaninya.

"Selamat pagi, mau pesan apa nona?" pertanyaan umum itu keluar dari mulut Gray dengan senyuman ramah seperti biasa. Lucy mendecakkan lidahnya "Tidak hafalkah kamu setelah melihatku berbulan bulan? Biasanya aku pesan apa?!" jawabnya ketus, moodnya yang jelek tampak jelas.

Gray tampak kaget dan gugup. "Vanilla Latte kan?" tanyanya hati-hati. "Menurutmu?" Lucy balik bertanya. "Tu,tunggu sebentar." Laki-laki berambut gelap itu kabur ke dapur dan cepat-cepat menyiapkan pesanan Lucy.

"Cih," gumam Lucy. Ia pun menunggu dengan tidak sabar, saat Gray datang dan menyerahkan pesanannya ia segera menyambar gelas tersebut dan menyerahkan uangnya dan langsung duduk di tempat biasanya. Gadis itu menyesap minumannya dan langsung merasa lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya, ia melihat ke sekeliling kedai dan mendapati bahwa di kedai tersebut sekarang hanya ada dirinya, Barista itu, serta pelanggan yang kemudian datang, pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada Barista yang ia marahi tadi.

Dengan penasaran ia memperhatikan laki-laki itu, sebenarnya ia jadi merasa bersalah karena telah memarahinya tadi, tapi tidak mungkin ia akan minta maaf padanya!

Lucy melihat cara Gray melayani pelanggannya yang ternyata dua orang gadis sekolahan, dua gadis itu terlihat mencoba menggoda Gray dengan mengajaknya mengobrol, terkadang wajah Gray terlihat malu dan salah tingkah. Entah tiba-tiba perasaan janggal menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Lucy saat itu, perasaan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman dan mengalihkan pandangan dari mereka.

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama telah memandang jalanan kota Magnolia, yang pasti ia masih dapat mendengar suara Gray yang masih bercakap-cakap dengan gadis-gadis itu. 'Apa mereka tidak terlambat sekolah?' pikirnya heran.

Lucy membuang napas karena ia merasa sangat bosan, ia tidak membawa buku satupun karena dari tempatnya bekerja ia langsung ke kedai dan tidak mungkin Lucy membawa buku bacaan ke tempat kerjanya, meski dibawa juga tidak mungkin sempat dibaca.

"Permisi," kalimat yang terdengar tepat disebelahnya membuat gadis itu menoleh, ternyata Gray. "Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy. "Anda lupa kembaliannya," jawab Gray. Lucy menaikkan alisnya dan melihat ke arah dua gadis sekolahan yang tadi mengobrol dengan Barista tampan itu. Mereka tampak kesal lalu pergi sambil menenteng tas dan kopi mereka.

Ia lalu melirik ke arah Gray yang ternyata juga sedang menatap mereka dan bernapas lega. "Kau sengaja ya kesini untuk mengusir mereka?" Tanya Lucy. "Aku selalu membayar dengan uang pas tahu."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Gray sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi terima kasih telah membantuku." Katanya lagi. "Kau harus mentraktirku kopi kapan-kapan," Lucy berkata dengan wajah bosan. "Huh?" Gray nampak bingung.

Lucy mendengus, "Aku hanya bercanda." Katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala "Uh.." Gray akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi wajahnya memerah dan terdiam. "Apa? Kau akan mentraktirku sungguhan?" Tanya Lucy tanpa menatap laki-laki disampingnya, dengan cuek ia meminum Latte nya sambil memandang kembali ke arah pemandangan jalan kota Magnolia lagi.

Karena tak ada jawaban, Lucy mengrenyit heran dan akan berbalik ke arah Barista tampan itu saat kata-kata itu keluar, "Maukah kau pergi denganku?"

Lucy hampir saja menyemburkan Latte yang diminumnya. " Maksudmu… seperti kencan?" tanyanya heran. Ia memandang Gray yang tampak berjuang untuk menjawab pertanyaannya 'Anak ini kenapa sih?' pikir si gadis dengan kesal, jujur ia sangat tidak sabaran menghadapi orang seperti Gray.

"Ah tidak, maksudku kapan-kapan kita saling mengobrol, lalu uhm, ke suatu tempat gitu.." jawab Gray terbata bata. "Itu namanya kencan tau," kata Lucy membenarkan. "Jadi.. bagaimana?" Tanya Gray tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Lucy tadi, dengan segenap keberanian ia menatap gadis yang baru saja ia ajak kencan.

Gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu tampak berpikir sejenak, "Memang kau bisa mengajakku kemana?" Tanyanya kemudian, membuat Gray yang ganti berpikir. "Entahlah, aku belum pernah mengajak gadis keluar sebelumnya," meski ia bergumam ke dirinya sendiri, tapi Lucy mendengarnya dan tertawa keras.

"Kau… belum pernah…. Berkencan? Hahaha!" katanya keras-keras, ia terus tertawa sambil melihat Gray yang wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus sekarang, ia seolah dapat melihat asap keluar dari kepala pria itu. "Umurmu berapa sih? Lima tahun?" kata Lucy lagi sama sekali tidak merasa Gray sakit hati dengan perkataanya.

Gray menunduk, ia menyesal telah mengajaknya berkencan, pasti ia akan ditolak dan dipermalukan, ternyata benar.

Lucy mengusap air mata yang keluar dan masih memegangi perutnya ia berkata. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi denganmu, kapan?" tanyanya. "Eh, um, terserah.." jawab Gray dengan kaget. Ia tidak ditolak?

"Hmm… aku bisa kapan saja kalau pagi sampai siang, tapi malam aku harus bekerja." Kata Lucy. Gray tampak berpikir lagi "Bagaimana kalau Minggu pagi?" ujarnya.

"Sempurna."

"Um, baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa," Gray berbalik dan berjalan pergi. "Hei setidaknya aku harus tahu dengan siapa aku berkencan!" Seru Lucy membuat pria itu berbalik kearahnya lagi. "Gray, namaku Gray."

"Lucy." Kata Lucy membalas perkenalan Gray, ia kemudian melihat ke arah jalan kota Magnolia lagi seperti percakapan mereka tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi bagi Gray itu tidak masalah, karena sekarang ia sedang melambung ke langit ketujuh, ia tidak tahu lebih senang mana mengetahui nama gadis pujaannya ataukah karena ia berhasil mengajaknya kencan.


	3. Chapter 3

Hari Minggu

Seorang pemuda sedang berjalan mondar mandir di depan kedai Love and Lucky, sesekali ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, setelah itu ia akan mendesah kecewa dan mondar mandir lagi, kali ini melihat jam tangannya sekilas.

"Seharusnya aku memberitahunya dimana kita bisa bertemu, atau aku minta nomor teleponnya, argh…" gerutunya. Ia kemudian melirik ke dalam kedai yang terlihat jelas dari luar karena hanya dibatasi dengan kaca.

Dua orang tampak sibuk melayani pelanggan yang berjubel, mereka adalah Cana dan Levy, barista yang bertugas bertugas pada akhir pekan dan malam hari, mereka sebenarnya adalah mahasiswa miskin yang membutuhkan uang untuk kos dan kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka. Manager Love and Lucky, Erza, sampai risih karena kedua gadis itu terus memohon supaya diberi pekerjaan ditambah dengan rengekan Lisanna karena mereka adalah teman baiknya saat SMU.

Akhirnya Erza mengijinkan mereka bekerja pada weekend dan malam hari saat dua baristanya, Gajeel dan Laxus terpaksa dipecat karena menghajar pelanggan yang protes soal service mereka yang lama. Cana dan Levy adalah gadis baik-baik yang malang, selain bekerja disana mereka juga bekerja serabutan sebagai baby sitter, penyebar brosur, pembersih rumah, dll. Tapi Gray yakin dengan semangat mereka, mereka pasti akan menjadi orang sukses dikemudian hari, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Ehm," seseorang mengalihkan pandangannya, ternyata Lucy berdiri didekatnya, ia tampak cantik dengan berpakaian kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih bergaris biru di tepinya serta rok mini berwarna biru dengan corak bunga Lily, rambutnya dikuncir kesamping kiri, ia hanya memakai sedikit make up dan membawa tas selempang biasanya.

Gray mengalihkan pandangannya cepat-cepat sebelum ia melongo menatap gadis itu. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengiyakan ajakanmu jika aku harus mencarimu kemana-mana dan melihatmu memata-matai mereka," Lucy berkata, wajahnya tampak marah dan berkeringat, sepertinya ia memang berusaha mencari Gray daritadi.

"Maafkan aku, aku bodoh sekali tidak memberitahumu tempat kita bertemu, kemarin saat aku teringat kau tidak datang ke kedai, aku juga tidak tahu nomor teleponmu jadi aku pikir sebaiknya aku menunggu di sini, tempat yang paling kita berdua tahu," jelas Gray cepat-cepat.

Wajah Lucy berubah cuek dan berkata, "Ya sudah, kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya tajam. "Aku tidak tahu," Jawab Gray polos membuat Lucy marah lagi. "Masa kau tidak tahu tempat yang bisa kita datangi?!" Serunya.

"Tidak."

Lucy membuang napas, "Baiklah, apa tempat kesukaanmu?" ia mencoba bertanya dengan sisa-sisa kesabarannya.

Pria berkemeja biru tua itu berpikir sebentar dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya tampak cerah. "Aku tahu, ayo!" Dengan secepat kilat ia menyambar tangan Lucy dan mengajaknya berlari ke tempat yang ia pikirkan. "Hei apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jerit gadis yang digandengnya dengan kaget. Ia belum pernah melihat cowok seagresif ini!

Gray tampak sadar apa yang ia lakukan berhenti berlari dan cepat-cepat melepas tangan Lucy, dengan malu ia berkata "Maafkan aku, aku terlalu, uh, bersemangat."

Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Sudahlah, kalau kau mau gandeng tanganku tidak apa kok," katanya, ia memandang Gray sambil tersenyum hangat dan menawarkan tangannya.

Gray tampak kaget dan malu, dengan gemetar ia meraih tangan Lucy. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa

Lucy membiarkan dirinya dipandu menuju tempat kencan mereka oleh pemuda aneh disampingnya.

Lucy melirik ke arah teman kencannya hari ini, Pria itu sedang asyik membalik balik manga berjudul "Two Piece" yang tidak disegel, ia tampak sangat serius dan mempedulikan siapapun, keningnya berkerut dan matanya yang tajam menatap bacaannya seperti bacaan itu mengandung informasi paling penting di seluruh dunia (mungkin baginya seperti itu).

Gadis pirang itu bosan sekali, seumur-umur ia kencan apalagi kencan pertama belum pernah diajak ke toko buku, apalagi jika disuruh menemani teman kencannya mengubek-ngubek buku bergambar dari Jepang alias manga. "sampai kapan kita disini?" tanyanya berusaha tidak menunjukkan kebosanannya, ia tahu pasti berat untuk cowok saat kencan pertama jika si gadis bosan atau ilfil, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh majalah langganannya.

Tapi tampaknya Gray tidak mendengar karena terlalu sibuk membaca.

Lucy mendengus dan mendekati laki-laki itu, dengan penasaran ia melirik ke arah manga yang dibaca oleh Gray. 'Apa serunya sih buku seperti itu?'

"Hei, Gray." Lucy memegang pundak laki-laki disebelahnya, tapi yang dipanggil masih tidak menoleh. 'Sekali lagi ia begini, awas saja…' pikir Lucy geram. Dengan kesal ia semakin mendekat dan berkata, "Gray!"

Teriakan itu sukses membuat Gray kaget dan manga yang dipegangnya terjatuh, membuat beberapa orang di barisan manga memandang mereka, sedangkan Gray tampak sangat kaget dan dengan wajah sungkan ia mengambil manga yang ia jatuhkan. "Maaf aku jadi lupa kalau aku membawa seseorang." Perkatannya menambah amarah teman kencannya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang," kata Lucy ketus, ia berbalik dan akan meninggalkan Gray. 'Dasar otaku freak,' pikirnya. "Tunggu, jangan!" Gray berusaha menghentikan Lucy berdiri dihadapan gadis itu, berusaha menghalangi jalannya.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak melihat alasan untukku lebih lama disini," perkataan itu membuat Gray merasa bersalah. "Aku memang seperti ini, jika telah melihat anime atau membaca manga kesukaanku aku jadi lupa diri dan bisa saja di toko buku ini sampai mau tutup, aku mohon pengertiannya." Ia berusaha menjelaskan, berharap tidak mengacaukan kencan pertamanya lebih jauh.

Lucy terdiam, dengan penasaran ia memandang wajah cantik gadis itu dan berusaha membaca pikirannya sekarang. "Baiklah tapi sekali ini saja, jika kau membuatku kesal lagi, aku tidak akan pernah mau melihatmu lagi," kata Lucy kemudian. "Baiklah, kau bisa memegang kata-kataku," Gray menjawab sambil menelan ludah.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, sejak kau tidak dapat memilih tempat yang bagus buat kencan kini giliranku yang memilih," Lucy berkata sambil menyeringai, membuat Gray sedikit takut dan bertanya tanya nasibnya nanti.

20 Menit kemudian dua sejoli tersebut sampai di sebuah taman bermain yang sangat luas, Gray merasa matanya tak berkedip memandang tempat itu dari gerbang masuk tempatnya berdiri.

"Bagaimana, kelihatan seru kan? Taman ini baru dibuka tau, dan aku belum sempat kemari makanya aku mau mencobanya sekarang." Kata Lucy disampingya, matanya berbinar dan wajahnya cerah sekali, tampak seperti anak kecil.

Gray mau tak mau tersenyum menatap gadis pirang itu, 'Setidaknya ia tampak bahagia,' pikirnya. Laki-laki tersebut mengangguk, "Ayo kita masuk, aku sudah tidak sabar," ia berkata, dan mereka kemudian berjalan ke arah ticket booth.


End file.
